New Era
by Nyx Necro
Summary: Fairy Tail gets a shocking visitor but who is it? Enjoy


**AN: Just so you all know, the war never happened. Well here is the first chapter.**

In a dark large room with only a few candles lit there were two figures inside.

"My son, it is time for you to begin a whole new era."

"How do you wish of me to do so, Father?"

"The Era of Wizards and Demons is over. You are to become king and leader of the new era."

"I understand, Father. I will do well to please you."

 **In the Land of Fiore**

In the Fairy tail guild everything was going rather normal. By normal that mean Gray stripping then fighting with Natsu. Lucy getting death threats from Juvia and Erza breaking up Gray and Natsu's fight because another one of her priceless cakes had been destroyed by their fighting.

As things went on like that the doors to the Fairy Tail guild opened and everyone looked over to to see who the intruder was.

To their shock it was one of the Spriggan 12, Irene Belserion.

To add more to their shock was that Irene was wounded badly.

Macao was the first to speak.

"What's one of the Spriggan doing here?"

As they were murmuring amongst each other Irene stumbled to take a step towards them.

"Please….help me…."

Mirajane narrowed her brow. She had seen what Irene was like but to see her in such a state was rather shocking but it just might help the guild.

Jet and Droy both got ready to fight.

"Why would we help you?"

Irene's breathing was getting heavy.

"I'm…..begging you…."

Wendy mentally wanted to help Irene but she knew that Irene was also an enemy to Fairy Tail.

Natsu frowned as he looked at Erza.

"She kind of smells like you."

Lucy looked at Erza.

"Do you know her, Erza?"

Erza shook her head.

"No. Wendy heal her but put restraints on her."

With that Irene had fallen forward onto the floor and passed out. Natsu and Gray took her to the Infirmary and Wendy began to heal Irene.

As Team Natsu was in the Infirmary Erza wondered just who this woman was but at the same time she did look like her, almost identical but who was she?

Lucy looked at Irene.

"I wonder what happened to her?"

Gray frowned.

"We can ask when she wakes up. In the meantime the real question is, why would our biggest enemy come to us for help?"

With Mirajane she got a lacrima call from Makarov who was in a different place.

"Master? Is something wrong?"

"Have all of Magnolia City evacuated. There is a major threat heading your way."

With that most of the members of Fairy Tail left to do as they were told.

In the infirmary Irene opened her eyes.

"What happened?"

Wendy looked at her.

"You passed out then we brought you in here."

Irene nodded then felt her now bandaged wound. Erza looked at her.

"What happened to you and how did you get here?"

Irene looked at her.

"The Alvarez Empire was attacked. The other Spriggans and myself fought a few enemies but we were soon overwhelmed by them. One of the foes I was fighting managed to wound me. I saw my land starting to crumble so I quickly used my created magic, Universe One to put some distance between the Alvarez Empire and our enemy only I didn't fully succeed because I ended up in Magnolia City."

Just then Mirajane came into the infirmary.

"Master wants everyone to evacuate out of the city."

Irene frowned then closed her eyes.

"Sounds like one of the foes are close by."

Natsu and Gray were the first to leave the room and Erza looked at Irene.

"Are you able to walk?"

Irene nodded.

"Yes. But I can't use too much magic for now."

Erza nodded then she helped Irene out of the bed and they left out of the room.

When they got to the guild hall they all saw a new intruder.

The intruder was a very tall buff man that had dark tanned skin. He was very muscular and had a wild mane of black hair that hung to his calves. He had a golden eye and a solid black eye. He wore black traditional trousers and a golden yellow loin cloth. He wore black boots and large golden armlets. He had large black bat wings that had claws and he had a large black tail.

He was glaring deathly at the Fairy Tail guild members who got ready for a fight.

"All of you humans and wizards have no place in the new Era."

Laxus narrowed his brow.

"What do you mean?"

"The new Era, Sepnatra shall begin."

Natsu and Gray were the first to charge but the intruder had teleported behind them and slammed them both into the ground then Irene frowned as she lowered her head.

"I'm going to use my magic one more time but after this I can't use anymore."

Just then the whole floor of the guild hall was glowing and everyone was in shock as to what was going on.

The intruder glared at Irene.

"So you survived?"

Irene didn't answer then she casted her spell Universe One again, Sending everyone in different places all over the magical lands.

 **AN: There is the first chapter! I hope this was better and I will update when I get the chance.**


End file.
